Conventionally, on a bottom surface of a chassis of an electronic device such as a laptop PC, rubber legs are provided in order to absorb an impact on the chassis or to prevent the chassis from slipping (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-167644